It Never Ends
by Skultistic98
Summary: SEQUEL TO "I DON'T REGRET IT". Valentine is gone and everyone is happy. Clary and Alec are happily married and raising their sons, Sebastian and Magnus are together and happy and everyone is moving on with their life. But is it really over? or is there more danger ahead? What if someone else wants the twins? please R&R. i hope you like it. :)
1. Chapter 1

**AN. Hey everyone! Im so sorry I couldn't put this up earlier, I've been really busy with getting ready for going back to school. **** . So here's the sequel to **_**"I don't regret it."**_** Im so excited. I hope u like it. **** and thank u for all the reviews! **

_Alec's POV_

I wake up to the babies crying, I groan. I feel Clary getting up on the other side of the bed. I reach out and take her hand, "It's okay, I've got it." She turns and looks at me, her eyes are have closed.

She shakes her head, "No its okay. You take Jonathan and I'll take Max." I nod and pull her down to me, I kiss her and get up groaning, followed by Clary.

We walk over to our crying babies. I bend down and pick up Jonathan, I rock him gently, "Shhh." Clary does the same as me with Max. they are now five months old. They're little angel, they don't cry unless they're hungry, need a nappy change or sleepy. Finally after an hour and a feed the boys feel back to sleep. Clary and I go back to the bed and fall asleep in each others arms. Before we do I kiss her head and whisper, "I love you."

She whispers back, "I love u too." And we fall asleep.

_Magnus's POV_

I sit on the couch with Chairman Meow in my lap. I look at the clock, 5:00am. Sebastian is in bed. I haven't been sleeping well. I can't help but feel like something bad is about to happen. I don't know what though. I cant worry everyone with something that might not happen.

I feel someone's arms wrap around my shoulders and nuzzle my neck from behind, "Hey," Sebastian whisper, "what are u doing up?"

I reach up and hold his hands, "I couldn't sleep."

"Tell me what's wrong Mags, you haven't been sleeping much and I can tell something bothering you." He moves so he's sitting on the other end of the couch, he guides me down so my heads in his lap and he strokes my hair.

I sigh and tell him everything. About the dreams I'm having, the bad feelings, everything.

_Sebastian's POV_

I listen to Magnus. When he's done I kiss him softly, "You don't have to worry anymore. I'll sort this out. Do you know the name of the guy in your dreams?"

Magnus nods, "I think I remember him saying Böse, Albert Böse."

"It cant be. Are u sure?" I look down at him and he looks back up at me and nods.

"Yes, why do u know him?"

I nod, "Valentine did business with him a few times. But…I thought he was dead."

Magnus quickly sits up, throwing his arms up in the air startling poor Chairman Meow, "Why does every evil person who's supposed to be keep coming back?"

_Clary's POV_

Alec and I are feeding Max and Jonathan solid foods now. They're unbelievably messy. I giggle as I notice Alec and Max some how have mashed potato and sardines in their hair. I laugh and continue feeding Jonathan. He has it all over his face. As I give him another spoonful he grabs the foot with his little chubby hand and mushes it in his hair, "Ew!" I laugh again, "am I the only one who doesn't have this in their hair?"

I feel something hit my head and I reach up where whatever it was hit me. It was the babies food. I look at Alec who's holding the spoon as if he'd flung the food at me. He laughs, "Not anymore."

Just then Jace comes running in, when he sees us he looks at us confused, "Don't ask," I say. He just nods.

"Anyway," he starts, "we have a problem. The twins may be in danger."

Alec groans, "It never ends."

**AN. So there we go. I hope u liked it. Please R&R. ill update as soon as possible. Until next time. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN. Hey, I'm back! Thanks for the reviews. I hope you like this next chapter. **

_Alec's POV_

I hold Jonathan and Clary holds Max. Magnus has just told us everything. I cling to Jonathan tightly and kiss his head.

"So this Albert Böse wants the babies, why?" Jace asks. Magnus shrugs.

"I don't know. All my dreams are about is him warning me that he's coming and his name." Sebastian takes his hand.

I turn to Sebastian, "So you know his guy?" he nods.

"Not personally but Valentine did business with him. I thought he wa dead so I don't know where he come be now. Last I heard though he was in Germany."

"Albert Böse is a really unusual name. If I'm not correct _böse_ is German for evil," Maryse says.

Sebastian nods, "Albert Böse is not his real name. No one knows his real name. I'm going to have some of my old connections look for him, see if we get anything."

I look over at Clary and I see the worry and concern on her face. I reach over and take her hand, I give it a gentle squeeze. She smiles at me and smile back.

Magnus must have seen Clary's face too because he says to her gently, "I'm going to put up protective speel around your room and where they sleep so only all of us can go near you or them at night, and I'll put protective spells around the institute and all of our houses and they will work the same way."

Clary smiles and nods, "Thank you." He smiles back.

"Robert and I will inform the Clave and see what we get, "Maryse says, "Right so let's get to work."

_Clary's POV_

The twins are now having their nap. I stand by their cribs looking down at them. Alec comes and stands beside me and wraps his arm around my waist. I rest my head and his shoulder.

"Hey, are you okay?"

I shake my head, "No, I can't let him take my babies."

"He's not going to get them."

I turn and hug him tight, he hugs me back. I look up into his beautiful blue eyes. He leans down and kisses me deeply and I quickly respond. I slide my hands up his chest and around his neck. He wraps his arms around my waist and picks me up, I wrap my legs around his waist. He carries me to the bed and lies me down and lies on top of me.

We spend a while making out and more until the twins wake up.

_Sebastian's POV_

I wake up and move my hand round the bed, trying to find Magnus to cuddle. I find the bed empty. I sigh and look up at the clock, 3:42am. I groan and get up. I find Magnus on the couch again. I sit beside him. I lie his head down in my lap and stroke his hair, "Still not sleeping well Mags?"

"No," he mutters.

I kiss him softly, "Sleep, now," I say gently.

"I can't, the dreams keep coming."

"While I'm here they won't, sleep."

He nods and nuzzles my lap. He quickly falls asleep.

I hope theses dreams go away soon.

When I'm sure he won't wake up, I pick him up an carry him to the bedroom. I lie him in the bed and get in next to him. I pull the blanket over us and cuddle into him, he cuddles me back and smiles in his sleep and I smile back. I kiss his cheek and rest my head on his shoulder.

I mutter to myself, "By the Angel, please let theses dreams go away and let the babies be safe." And I fall asleep.

**AN. So there's chapter 2. I hope you liked it. Please R&R. until next time **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN. Hello! Thanks for all the reviews; I'm so glad you like it. I hope you like this next chapter. Also I've been reading over the story to see if I've made any mistakes and I'm sorry that I have and if I do again. ****J**

_Magnus's POV_

I wake up and groan. I look at the clock, 2:05pm. My eyes widen; I never sleep in that late. I guess I missed more sleep than I thought. I stretch and slowly get up. As I make my way to the living room I see Sebastian on the phone. Judging by his grim face the call isn't going well. The call must be serious because he doesn't seem to notice I'm there when I sit beside him. From what I hear he's talking to someone about Böse. After about twenty minutes he sighs and rubs his eyes, "Vielen Dank. Augen offen halten." I wrap my arms around him, startling him, "Oh. Hey." He hugs me back.

"Hey. I didn't know you could speak German.," I rest my head on his shoulder and look up at him. He smiles and runs his fingers through my hair.

"Yeah I can. Did you sleep well?" I kiss his cheek.

"Yes darling, I slept wonderfully. Now say something in German."

He thinks for a moment and seems to hesitate, "Ich liebe dich, Magnus Bane." He blushes.

"What does that mean?" I whisper up at him.

He looks me in the eye, "It means I love you."

I quickly tackle him onto the couch and smash my lips to his, "I love you too, Jonathan Morgenstern." We smile and kiss again.

_Sebastian's POV_

Not long later after I have a shower, I come out to find Magnus asleep on the couch, Chairman Meow on his chest. I chuckle and give Chairman Meow a pet. Magnus is adorable when he sleeps. He snores a little but not loudly and drools occasionally. I lift his feet and sit down, placing his feet on my legs. I think of ways I could find Böse. Just then something comes to me. I whip my phone out of my pocket. I scroll through the phone until I find the contact I'm looking for. I press call and on the third ring he answers, "Hallo."

"Hey Dietrich it's me Jonathan, I need your help," I say awkwardly.

"Anything Jonathan," He says in a seductive voice. I blush and glance at Magnus.

"You know those files I kept at my apartment in Germany?"

"Ja. What about them?"

"If I gave you the name of one, will you send it to me?"

"Of course, what's the name?"

"Albert Böse ."

"Okay, I'll be in touch." He hangs up.

"Who's Dietrich? And why do you need a file?" I jump and turn to a now wide awake Magnus.

"Valentine used to keep files on people he did business with. I kept them."

"You didn't answer my first question," he narrows his beautiful cat eyes at me suspiciously.

"Does it matter?"

"Yes."

I sigh, "Fine, he's and ex of mine."

"Why do you need him to send you the files?" he sounds jealous.

I smile, "Because he's the only person I know in Germany, there's nothing to be jealous about. I lean over and kiss him and get up.

I chuckle and I walk away from Magnus. I leave him sitting on the couch, arms crossed and glaring at the wall like a scowled child.

_Alec's POV_

Clary is still asleep. Perfect. I made sure that everyone leaves the institute and that Jace and Izzy take the babies. Now I'm in the kitchen making Clary breakfast. I dish it out and put it on the tray along with a tea pot and cup. I put fried a egg, some bacon, sausages, toast and pancakes on the plates. I then put a small vas with a flower inside on the tray. I go up to mine and Clary's room. When I get inside I quietly put the tray on the bedside table and lay next to Clary and gently shake her.

"Clary, wake up," I whisper. When her beautiful green eyes open, they land on me and she smile. Even with messy hair and sleepy eyes she's still the most beautiful woman I've ever met.

"Hey, what smells so good?" she sits up and I reach over and get the tray. I play it on her knees, I smile at her and she smiles back, "Oh Alec you didn't have to."

I kiss her, "I know but I wanted to."

She digs into her breakfast. I explain to her where the babies are and why everyone is gone. She just nods and eats her breakfast. Suddenly someone knocks on the door, "Come in." I say and Sebastian and Magnus walk in.

"Hey," Clary and I greet at the same time.

"Hey," Sebastian says followed by Magnus.

"We have a problem," Magnus says.

_Clary's POV_

"What's wrong now?" I ask.

"Well," Sebastian starts, "as you know Valentine did business with Böse and whenever he did business with someone, he'd keep a file on them to know who he was dealing with. I got in touch with someone I know in Germany and asked him to look for it and send to me. He looked but couldn't find it, which is very strange. "

"So what does this mean?" Alec asks.

"It means there's only one person who can tell us about Böse, and that person is Valentine," Sebastian replies.

"So what do we do now?" I ask.

"it looks like we're going to pay Valentine a visit," Sebastian says grimly.

**AN. So there we go! What do you think? Please R&R. I hope you liked it. until next time. ****J**

**Here are the translation for the German words:**

**Ja = Yes**

**Vielen Dank****. ****Augen offen halten = Thank you. Keep looking.**

**Ich liebe dich = I love you.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN. Hey everyone! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. Thank you so much for all your reviews, I hope you like this next chapter. **

_Alec's POV_

We just arrived in Idris and are on our way to visit Valentine. It's just me, Clary, Sebastian and Magnus. We left Max and Jonathan at home with Jace and Izzy. We are not risking anything to happen to them.

We reach Valentine's cell and ask the guard to leave us, with some reluctance he did. We turn and look into Valentines cell. He's thinner and looks tired, his eyes are bloodshot and he has a small beard, it's the same colour as his hair, so blond it's almost white.

He looks up and us and grins, "Well, well, well if it's not my children and some tag alongs."

We ignore him, "What do you know about Böse?" Sebastian says, glaring at him.

"I know he's after my grandchildren because of how powerful they will be. Speaking of which, how are they?"

"It's none of your business," I snap, "What. Do. You. Know. About. Böse?"

He sighs, "I know he's German, no one knows his real name, he's evil hence his name and um… oh yes, he's my brother," he grins evilly at us.

_Sebastian's POV_

"What?!" I shout. Magnus takes my hand in his and links our fingers together, trying to calm me, it works a little. He kisses my cheek. I see Valentine glare daggers at us.

"What is this?" he growls.

Magnus wraps a protective arm around me and I lean into him. He says calmly, "I am his boyfriend. And if you have a problem with that then deal with it."

"Jonathan, stop this at once. No son of mine with be _gay_ and have a _warlock_ as a boyfriend!" he spits.

"It's Sebastian," I wrap my arms around Magnus, "and I am not your son. And I _will_ be gay and have Magnus as a boyfriend because I love him."

Valentine roars and lunges at the cell bars. He reaches out and tries to grab me but Magnus pull me back and shouts, "You will not hurt him ever again!"

"You will all pay for this!" Valentine hisses, "Now leave!"

_Magnus's POV_

We make our way back to where we are staying. When we get there I sit on the couch and pull Sebastian into my lap and rest my head on his shoulder, "You okay?" he asks.

"Yes, I'm just worried about you," I kiss him.

"Why? I'm fine."

"Now that Valentine knows about you and I, what if he somehow gets a demon or something to hurt you?"

"He won't."

"But what if he does? And what if I'm not there to heal you?"

"Then I'll die for the thing I love the most. You."

We kiss deeply, refusing to separate.

We never stop kissing, I find myself under him with my shirt off. He's kissing my neck and chest. I run my fingers through his beautiful hair and moan.

"Marry me," I whisper.

I feel him freeze, "What?" he asks in a weird squeaky voice I've never heard him use.

"Marry me," I repeat myself softly, looking into his eyes.

_Clary's POV_

I just get off the phone with Jace. The babies are fine, thank the angel. I go into my room to get ready for bed, Alec is already there. He looks up from the book he's reading as I come in, "Hey beautiful," he says smiling. I giggle and get dressed. I get into the bed and snuggle up to him.

"Hey."

"How are the babies?" he kisses my forehead.

"They're both fine," I sigh, "I miss them."

"I know me too, but soon we'll be home and you can hug and kiss them to death, but not literally."

I laugh, "Of course not."

That's when we hear the banging on the front door. We look at each other confused and go to the door with our seraph blades, ready for an attack. When we open it we see it's just the guards from the Clave's prison.

They don't give us a chance to speak, "Mr and Mrs Lightwood, we are here for your protection."

"What for?" Alec questions and pulls me close.

"We're afraid Valentine has escaped."

**AN. Dun dun dun! So there we go, another chapter! I'd just like to say I love gay people so if I ever have Valentine say something bad about the, I DO NOT MEAN IT! it's just for the story. Also I know the Clave's prison probably isn't called that but I haven't read the books in a while and I forget some stuff so I'm sorry for that. So anyway I hope you liked this chapter. Please R&R. until next time. **


	5. Chapter 5

**AN. Hey everyone thanks for all your reviews, follows and favourites! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I hope you like this next chapter. :)**

_Sebastian's POV_

I step through the portal and moments later I find myself just outside the Institute. I'm followed by Clary, Alec and Magnus. I avoid eye contact with him, I still haven't answered his question yet. I just don't know what that answer is. I love him with all my heart, but should I marry him?

We go inside and we meet up with Jace, Isabelle, Simon, Maryse, Robert, Jocelyn and Luke. Jace and Isabelle hand Alec and Clary their sons as we greet everyone. I smile as they hug and kiss their children. I look across the room and see Magnus looking at me. He gives me a soft smile and a look that seems to say, _That can be us some day… _I look away blushing.

We all sit down and Robert is the first to speak, "So why are you all back so early? How did it go?"

We all look at each other and eventually I tell them everything. About what Valentine told us and that he escaped. I see their faces going from shock to worry. I finish speaking and we stay in silence.

I sigh, sick of the silence, "So what now?"

Maryse shrugs and Robert takes her hand, "First you all must be tired, so you must go to bed. We'll worry about what we're going to do tomorrow." We nod in agreement.

Magnus and I say our goodbyes and head home. When we get in the door Magnus sighs, "Sebastian. Why won't you talk to me? I know it must've been a shock but … please just talk to me." He takes my hand and leads me to the couch. He runs his fingers through my hair and kisses me softly, "Do you not want to marry me? That's it isn't it?" I see tears in his eyes.

"No! Of course not! That's not it at all." I take his and hold it tight.

"Then what is it?"

I bite my lips and gulp, "I-I'm scared." My voice cracks.

Magnus cups my cheek and I lean my face into his hand, "Of what, darling?"

I sigh frustrated and stand up throwing my arms in the air and begin pacing. "Of everything! Of my old self coming back, of Valentine coming and hurting you, of the Clave! Everything!" Magnus gets up, takes my shoulders and pulls me to him. He strokes the back of my head.

"Shh," he whispers, "It's alright. There's nothing for you to worry about. You will not change back to your old self, Valentine is not going to touch me and the Clave won't do anything to you, unless they want me to deal with." I sniffle and smile into his chest. He pulls away and looks into my eyes, "Are you okay now?" I nod and we smile.

I kiss him hard and when he pulls back he smiles at me again. "Okay so I'm going to do this properly this time." I look at him confused and he gets down on one knee and takes out a small box. He opens it to reveal a beautiful ring. It has a gold band and a huge diamond on it. On the inside is engraved two circles entwined with and arrow coming out of each. I smile widely and he smiles back. "Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern, will you marry me?" the tears are in my eyes again.

"Yes," I choke out. He sniffles and puts the ring on my finger. He stands up and we kiss passionately resulting me pressed up against the wall. Then I hear his voice.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here…?" we pull away and look around to see a pissed Valentine standing there.

_Clary's POV_

I wake up after about an hours sleep and look over at a sleeping Alec. I smile and kiss his cheek, he's adorable when he's sleeping. I get up and head downstairs, on the way down I find Maryse who is hanging up the phone. She looks disturbed.

"Maryse what's wrong?" I walk up to her.

She sighs, "It's the Clave… They think they know who helped Valentine escape."

I'm instantly alert, "Who is it? Do we know them? Can we get them and talk to them?"

"Clary." She says it firmly, shutting me up. Her eyes soften, "They think Sebastian helped him escape."

_Magnus' POV_

Sebastian stands protectively in front of me. Valentine glares at us, "Mr. Bane, You will release my son of whatever spell you have put him under. Right now!"

"I am not your son!" Sebastian screams.

And now I scream, "And I did not put him under any spell, I love him!"

"Very well," Valentine growls and pulls out a seraph blade.

Sebastian also pulls out a seraph blade and says to me never taking his eyes off Valentine, "Magnus, call the others." Then they begin fighting.

I rush to the phone and call Alec. He answers on the third ring and sounds as if he'd just woken up, "Hello? Magnus?"

I say urgently, "Valentine is here fighting Sebastian come quick," I hear Sebastian scream, "HURRY!" I scream to Alec and hang up.

I run back to Sebastian and Valentine and see Sebastian on the floor curled up in pain with Valentine injecting some sort of black stuff into him. Valentine pulls out the syringe and stands up and grins evilly at me, "Very rare demon poison is my favourite I must say. Let's see if you can save him from this." He runs and jumps out the window and I rush to Sebastian.

I see that Valentine injected Sebastian in the neck. His veins are turning black and he screams. He's sweating and sobbing also. I pull him into my lap, I start crying and try to heal him but fail.

"M-m-magnus…" he sobs.

"It's okay, " I whisper, "You're okay, you're going to be fine." I kiss him head.

"I love you," he whisper, his eyes starts closing.

"I love you too, now stay awake, you have to say awake!" I cry urgently.

His eyes close and he passes out. I call and scream his name and just then the door opens and Jace, Clary, Alec and Isabelle come in. they rush to us and between sobs I tell them what happened.

"We have to get him to the Institute," Clary says.

_Alec's POV_

We all wait outside while one of the silent brothers (I'm not sure which one, I wasn't really paying attention) checks Sebastian. I look over at Magnus who is pale and pacing outside the door, muttering to himself. Poor guy, I pull Clary onto my lap and hold her close. I can't imagine what Magnus is going through.

My mother comes out and looks at Clary and Magnus sympathetically, "Magnus, Clary, it's not good news." Clary gets off my lap and stands beside Magnus. "As you both know he was injected with a rare demon poison, the thing is the only cure is also rare. The Clave have that cure but because hey think Sebastian helped Valentine escape, they may not let us have it."

Magnus begins to cry more and hug Clary as she also starts crying. I wish I could hug her but it looks like they need to one another more.

I get up and say firmly, "We'll get that cure, one way or another." I hope.

**AN. Poor Magnus and Clary and Sebastian of course! What do you think will happen? I hope you all like this chapter. I'll update ASAP. Please R&R. until next time. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN. Hey! I'm so happy to update this story 2 days in a row! So here's chapter 6! I hope you like it! And just warning you, there will be a conversation in German near the end but the translation will be at the bottom in the AN. :)**

_Magnus' POV_

I can't believe I might lose him. After I gave so much closer to having him forever, I'm going to lose him. I sit beside his bed, holding his hand and have my head buried in his palm crying. I won't survive this. I sit up and kiss his cheek and with my spare hand I stroke his hair. He's so pale his skin almost matches his hair.

I whisper, "Oh Sebastian… don't leave me sweetheart. Please."

I just stare at him for another few minutes and then his eyes slowly flutter open and he groans and looks at me. He gives me a small smile, "Hey baby," he whispers.

"How do you feel?" I sniffle.

I see the pain he's in but he instead of telling the truth he says, "I've been better." I smile sadly and kiss him softly. When I pull away I can't hold it in any loner, I crawl up beside him, put my head on his chest (careful not to hurt him) and bawl my eyes out. He slowly and painfully lifts his hand up and strokes my hair, trying to soothe me, "How bad is it? I need to know. I'm going to die, aren't I?"

I tell him about the rare poison and cure and that the Clave won't help. I cry harder until he says, "I know somewhere else we can get the cure."

_Clary's POV_

Alec holds me close as I cry. I'm going to lose my one and only brother after just getting him back. He tries to soothe me but it doesn't work. When I looked up at him a moment ago I saw tears in his eyes. He just said he hated seeing me cry, but I know better. What he said is partly true but he's also crying because he's remembering Max and he and Sebastian have gotten quite close.

Just as I begin thinking about losing Sebastian Magnus burst through the infirmary doors with a mask of hope on his face. Alec and I are standing instantly and walk over to him.

"We can get the cure! ," he smiles widely.

I smile at Alec who returns it, "How?"

"He has the cure in Germany and he knows a guy over there who can bring it here. If we get in contact with him now and he gets here by portal we can save Sebastian by tonight."

Magnus and I hug each other, when we pull apart he says frowning, "Sebastian gave me his number so I can call him now."

I look at him confused, "Then why are you frowning, this is great."

"The guy is his ex."

I never thought I'd see Magnus Bane jealous.

I smile, "Do you want me to talk to him?"

He stays silent and nods. He hands me a piece of paper with a number on it. I take out my phone and call it. On the sixth ring a man with a thick German accent answers and in German, "Hallo. Dies ist Dietrich sprechen."

"Hi. Ummm… do you speak English?"

I hear him chuckle, "Ja. May I know who is speaking?"

"I am Clary Fray, Seb- I mean Jonathan's sister."

"Ah! Ja, ja. How may I help you? And how is Jonathan?"

I tell him everything about the poison and cure. When I'm done he answer urgently, "I'll be there in a few hours, Liebling. Auf Wiedersehen."

He hangs up and I look over at Magnus, give him my phone and say, "He'll be here in a few hours." He sighs and goes back in to Sebastian.

I turn to Alec and kiss him hard and passionately. When I pull back he has a goofy grin on his face. He clears his throat, "Well. To celebrate Sebastian not dying I think we should recreate the night Max and Jonathan came into existence." I laugh as he picks me up bridal style and starts running to our room.

_Magnus' POV_

I go back to a now once again sleeping Sebastian. I stay there holding his hand for the Angel knows how long, thinking of Sebastian and mines future. My thoughts are broken by Clary's phone ringing. I answer, "Hello?"

"Hallo. Who is this? Where is Clary?"

"This is Magnus, Jonathan's … fiancé."

"Oh," he sounds upset and I can't help but grin thinking, _Yeah, he's mine now._ "Anyway, I have the cure. Would you please open the portal for me."

"Yes, just a moment." He tells me where he is and I go outside and open the portal.

Not long later a rather handsome man walks through. His dark brown hair gives off a red shine as the sun bounces off it and his bright green eyes look around approvingly. He is muscular but not as muscular as Sebastian. He's also not as tall as Sebastian. He reaches out his hand to me to shake and I do just that, "Hallo, I am Dietrich. And you are?" he looks me up and down with a lopsided grin. I can't help but thinking, _Well, I'm glad you like what you see but I'm taken by your ex. Wha-ha-ha._

"Magnus Bane. Pleasure to meet you." Yeah right.

He puts on a fake smile, "The pleasure is all mine."

_Sebastian's POV_

I wake up to someone saying my name. I notice instantly that it's Magnus talking to me and that the pain is gone. I open my eyes and see him standing over me smiling widely.

"Hey baby."

I smile up at him, "Hey, I'm going to live? You got the cure?"

He nods, "Yeah, sweetheart, you're going to be okay. We can still marry and have a future." He kisses me softly and I eagerly return it.

Someone clears their throat and Magnus pulls away and moves aside. I then see Dietrich walking up to me smiling softly, "Hallo, Jonathan."

I nod my head, "Dietrich. Thank you for saving me."

"Think nothing of it. Ich werde nicht zu lassen, der Mann, den ich liebe sterben." I look at him shocked. He nods, "Ja. Ich liebe dich immer noch Jonathan. Und ich möchte, dass du mir über ihn wählen."

I shake my head and say gently, "Nein, wissen Sie, es ist aus zwischen uns. Es tut mir." Magnus looks at us in confusion. A mask of anger covers Dietrich's face.

"Sie werden es bereuen dies," Dietrich says firmly and leaves the room.

"What was that about?" Magnus asks worried.

I sigh and close my eyes, "Nothing, don't worry about it."

_Dietrich's POV_

I pick up my phone and press call. When he answer I say, "I change my mind, I'll help you get those babies."

_Böse__'s POV_

I grin as Dietrich says this, "Excellent."

**AN. Here are the translations…**

**Dies ist****Dietrich****sprechen. – This is Dietrich speaking.**

**Liebling – Sweetheart**

**Auf Wiedersehen – Goodbye**

**Ich werde nicht****zu lassen,****der****Mann, den ich****liebe****sterben – I'm not going to let the man i love die.**

**Ich****liebe dich immer noch****Jonathan – I still love you Jonathan.**

**Und ich****möchte, dass du****mir****über ihn****wählen – and i want you to choose me over him.**

**Nein,****wissen Sie, es****ist****aus zwischen uns****. ****Es tut mir leid - No, you know it's over between us. I'm sorry.**

**Sie werden es bereuen****dies – You will regret this.**

**Here's the conversation between Sebatian and Dietrich in English, just in case the translations of them are confusing...**

_**I nod my head, "Dietrich. Thank you for saving me."**_

"_**Think nothing of it.**__**I'm not going to let the man i love die."**__** I look at him shocked. He nods, "Ja. **____**I still love you Jonathan. And i want you to choose me over him **__**."**_

_**I shake my head and say gently, "**__**No, you know it's over between us. I'm sorry." **__**Magnus looks at us in confusion. A mask of anger covers Dietrich's face.**_

"_**You will regret this**__**," Dietrich says firmly and leaves the room.**_

"_**What was that about?" Magnus asks worried.**_

_**I sigh and close my eyes, "Nothing, don't worry about it."**_

**So there you are. I hope you liked it! Please R&R. until next time :) .**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN. HEY EVERYONE! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been quite busy, not to mention I have 4 other stories to update. So anyway, thank you for the reviews. I hope you like this next chapter. :)**

_Sebastian's POV_

Magnus brought me home after a few days at the institute and refuses to let me out of bed. Even though I'm fine now he still insists on making me my meals and bringing them to me in bed and he carries me to the bathroom when I need to go, despite my objection. At first it kinda pissed me off, making me feel useless but now I just find it funny.

Magnus and I are now sitting on the bed cuddling and talking about the wedding. I groan, "No Magnus we are not wearing pink, sparkly, matching suits."

He pouts, "Why? You'd look so good in it and you know I will."

I narrow my eyes at him, "I don't do pink…or glitter. That's your thing."

He sighs, "Fine. How about _blue_, sparkly, matching suits? At least it's not pink."

"No."

He huffs, "You're no fun."

I chuckle and kiss his forehead, "That's why you love me."

He eventually sighs, "Fine. You're right. Now tell me about what Dietrich said to you a few days ago. You've been avoiding that all week and I refuse to let you do so again. What. Did. He. Say?"

I sigh. "Fine, long story short he told me he still loved me-," he cuts me off.

"I knew it! That asshat! He knows we're engaged and yet he tells you that!"

I take his hand, "Relax… anyway when I said, no I'm sorry and that we're through… he said you'll regret this."

Magnus's hands curl up into fists, "He threatened you!"

I shake my head, "That's hardly a threat."

"Well 'You'll regret this' hardly sounds like a congratulations for being engaged." Before I can say anything else the door bell rings. I start to get up when Magnus takes my hand, "Don't you dare. I'll get it."

"No." I stand up, "I am going to get it because I haven't been out of bed in days. Now, _you _stay here or I'll tie you to the bed."

Magnus smirks, "Kinky." I blush and head to the door.

_Magnus's POV_

I go to the bedroom door and peek out to see Sebastian open the door to Dietrich. I see red and storm out and stand in front of Sebastian. "Get the hell away from him," I say threateningly. Sparks ignite from my fingers.

Dietrich holds his hands up in surrender, "Beruhigen. I'm here to say sorry. My temper got out of control. I'm sorry I threatened you."

"I told you," I say mater- of- factly, never taking my eyes of Dietrich. Sebastian sighs.

He says, "You're forgiven Dietrich."

Dietrich nods, "Thank you. Now, I'd like to help you find Böse. I'll do whatever I can."

Sebastian just nods.

I don't trust him.

_Alec's POV_

Clary and I are in the library looking at birth records trying to find _some_ kind of evidence that Valentine and Böse are related. However we can't find any. Clary comes up and hugs me from behind, "He could have been lying."

I sigh and turn around to hug her properly, "We can't take any chances. Besides, this guy could be your uncle. I need to find out if he is. I'm quite sick of my in-laws trying to kidnap my children."

She nods, "Same."

We hear the door open and we turn to see a Silent Brother walk in. he speaks into our minds.

_Shadowhunters, I bring news of Valentine. _

We walk closer, "What news?" I ask.

_I believe that when he told you, he was __Böse__'s brother_ _he was telling the truth. I do not know how he found out but it's true. They are twins. When they were born, they were split up as their parents saw darkness in __Bose__ and sent him to the mundane world. That's the last anyone heard of him. Until now._

"Do you know where he may be?" Clary asks.

The Silent Brother shakes his head.

_No. I am sorry. What I told you is all I know._

I nod, "Thank you for you're help." He leaves and Clary and I discuss what we just heard. We hear one of the babies crying from the intercom.

Clary sighs, "I'll get him." She runs and leaves. Not long later as I'm looking at the records, I hear Clary's voice scream through the intercom, "ALEC!"

I'm up in a flash and run as fast as I can and I soon reach our room. I barge in and see Clary holding one of the babies, crying and trying to sooth the baby. I run over and see she holding Max. I see the window's open and the curtains are blowing in the breeze. I see Jonathan's cot is empty.

No…

Clary's sobs, "J-Jonathan's gone. They took him."

**AN. DUN DUN DUN! I hope you liked it. Please R&R. Until next time. :)**

**Translations:**

**Beruhigen – Calm Down.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone, I'm sorry thisis not another chapter.**

**I'd just like to say that i'm sorry but i'm taking a short break from writing (about 2 weeks at the most) becasue recently there's been an unexpected death in the family and i don't feel up to writing right now. :'( **

**Again i'm sorry. I'll write soon.**

**Take care everyone! xxxx**


End file.
